1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal for controlling a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a user terminal for controlling a display device and a control method thereof, which can efficiently manage power of the user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various user terminals have been used to control a display device, such as a television (TV), in addition to a remote controller. For example, users can use applications for controlling a display device installed on various types of user terminals, such as a smart phone or tablet personal computer (PC), to control the display device, and to interact with the display device.
The user terminal may be separately provided with a display, a speaker, and various kinds of communication modules to facilitate control of the display device, and thus may require a large amount of power consumption. Accordingly, the user terminal must be charged frequently.
On the other hand, the user terminal may be shared by several persons. That is, the user terminal may be shared by a plurality of users who use the display device, and thus unlike a smart phone, a tablet PC, or a notebook computer, which is used by an individual user, the users may not feel the necessity to charge the user terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for approaches to efficiently manage the power of a user terminal that controls a display device and to immediately react to a user command for controlling the display device.